1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheeled luggage, and more particularly to a luggage with a brake for control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luggages are the common equipment of travelers to store personal goods. The conventional luggage has a case, two wheels on a bottom of the case and a retractable handle on a top. User can hold the handle and draw the luggage to run.
The wheels of the conventional luggage are free to run, such that the luggage is easy to be moved unexpectedly while the luggage is not held by user and an external force is exerted on the luggage. The luggage is hard to maintain stably on a slope as well. The uncontrolled luggage might cause accident or damage.